The Adventures of Alpha Team
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: Short stories, drabbles and adventures of the BSAA's Alpha Team! Some pairing content, but mostly just a team of soldiers fighting the war against bioterrorism. Ideas welcome. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**Just a little idea I came up with since Alpha team doesn't get alot of spot light. The Adventures of Alpha Team! It will have everything, pairings, feels, song fics, family/friend/comfort moments, you name it. Ideas are GREATLY ENCOURAGED. Or you can just tell me what you think. I enjoy seeing you comment and enjoy what I write. So heres the first chapter, feel free to leave ideas and enjoy ^^**

**"Coming Home" By Avenged Sevenfold songfic. Since most of their songs have SOMETHING to do with war. Plus Matt (lead singer of the band) kind of reminds me of Chris. XD And of course, long days at war has to have its burdens on our favorite team. I dont own the song or band or the characters or resident evil xD**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Coming home_**

Chris and Piers huffed as they all but collapsed in the helicopter. The boys one by one settling down. Andy passed out the moment he stepped foot into the copter, not bothering to get out of his bloody, dirty gear. Ben and Carl sat back to back and Finn sat in his spot across from them and next to Andy, innocent eyes watching as the captain and lieutenant leaned against each other for support. Charlie smiled from his pot in the cockpit.

"You boys ready? You look like you went through hell and back."

"Hell yeah." Chris muttered, his head loling back against the cool metal of the heli.

"Damn, that was a close one, the team almost didn't make this one." Piers muttered.

"Well I'm glad you guys made it back in time. Let's go home and grab a few beers." Charlie cheered.

"Home..." Piers muttered, the word sounding foreign to him, an ache in his chest.

"Hoorah!" Ben cheered weakly, earning a playful nudge from Carl.

Charlie lifted them off the ground and set a course for HQ. They flew over the ocean, the sun gently setting. Piers couldn't help but get up and stare out the opening. Chris came next to him a moment later.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."Piers mumbled. "I've just been away from home for a long time..."

"Well all the fighting is over for now."

"Yeah but you never know when we'll be called back." Carl sighed from his spot.

* * *

Most of their missions were tough, a blur of shooting and eliminating BOWs, fighting for their loves and bringing civilians and survivors to safety. All survivors were out, now they just had to waste the rest of the majini and destroy the base.

"Piers! You have a majini on your six!" Chris called out. Piers turned just in time to avoid an array of bullets. Firing a few of his own. Even firing quickly he was able to shoot it in the head and kill it.

"Thanks Captain! Watch your right!" Piers called, sparing a glance at his team. Chris made quick work of the Majini with his knife.

"Good call Piers! Finn, how are those bombs going?" Chris asked after pushing a button on his headset.

"They're coming along Captain! I just need alittle more time!" Finn called into his com device.

"Hurry the hell up I'm running low on ammo here!" Andy shouted, his slight southern accent showing through his irritation. "Why the hell do I get stuck with the rookie?"

"You were a rookie once too, Walker, and a mighty jumpy one I remember!" Ben called, taking down his fair share of Majini.

"Focus guys!" Piers scolded, killing an enemy quickly. "These guys are smart, they're working together to wear us down! I suggest we do the same!"

"Yeah no shit." Carl mumbled as a gang of shield-wielding majini walked up and one threw a grenade. He quickly moved and tackled Ben to safety just as it detonated.

"Piers we have a launcher!" Andy shouted.

Piers turned to see a Majini kneeling and ready to fire. He quickly pulled out his MP-AF and shot it in the head, stunning it long enough for him to pull out his Anti-Material Rifle and shoot it's head clean off. Piers ducked behind his captain and discarded the shell, turning back in time to see the Executioner walk up, giant bloodied ax ready.

"Uhh...Captain?" Piers asked nervously, already aiming for it's head.

"Finn! HURRY UP!" Chris yelled, backfisting a random Majini and aiming at the Executioner, Carl and Ben aiming as well.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse..." Andy muttered, still shooting at the Majini.

"Carl, Ben, I need you to help Andy. Piers and I got this." The two nodded and went to Andy's side.

"Almost there..." Finn hissed, desperately trying to connect the wires. The executioner raised it's ax, but before it could Piers landed a bullet in it's skull with his rifle, quickly discarding the shell. The giant Majini stumbled back and fell.

"DONE!" Finn called, motioning everyone though the door. Everyone ran in and Finn pushed the button, bomb after bomb exploding and destroying the facility.

"A second later and we all would've been gonners." Ben muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Yeah, you really pulled through, rookie." Andy said, patting his back and smirking.

"Well done team," Chris said though huffs, turning and smirking at Piers, who was huffing as well. "Let's radio HQ."

* * *

Chris gave a sigh of his own. He knew how hard it was to have to go on these missions. He's been doing it for years, and still Jill and Claire worry about him. Sometimes he wonders if he'll find his grave on the field. The thought of his sister crying and grieving was enough for him to be determined to never meet that fate. Sighing again, Chris cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright men, listen up." At this moment, Ben nudged Andy's foot, who groaned and wiped his face sleepily, sitting up straighter next to Finn. Chris continued.

"The war against Bioterrorism is a long hard one, almost neverending. Many good men have died to defend their homes in battle and protect the ones they love. But believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to make sure you get back home safe and sound. As long as we work as a team and do what we do best, we can keep this world and everyone in it safe."

Piers added. "No giving up, not until your dying breath. And even then we won't have none of that "final moments" crap. Everyone makes it back. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The men cheered with unexpected energy. Even Charlie gave a cheer of his own.

Chris turned back to Piers and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring nod. Piers nodded back and focused on the water again, feeling anxious with the thought of going home.

"Hey Chris!" Charlie called.

"Yeah?" Chris answered.

"Drinks are on me this time!"

Chris smirked, "You're damn right they are. Let's go. I'm coming home."

Charlie sang loud and proud even though there was no music.

"LIVE AGAIN! ALL ROADS END! I'LL BE COMING HOME! TEND YOUR LIGHT CAUSE ON THIS NIGHT I'LL BE COMING HOME!"

The men laughed at him as Piers shook his head, feeling better, and looked out the window again at the slowly setting sun. As the copter flew off into the sunset the chorus of men could be heard singing over and over again.

"I'm coming home..."

* * *

**Heres the lyrics:**

"I've been away,  
Searching for a reason,  
Another purpose to find.

I've sailed the seas,  
Fought my many demons,  
I've looked to gods in the skies.

I've stood in hell,  
Where many had to suffer,  
I stabbed the devil in the eyes.

Walked many roads to witness ancient idols,  
And found the great gates of fire.

Had many storms question my conviction,  
Gave armies reason to rise.

The hangman's searching for bones he can borrow,  
While I escaped in the night,

Fight or flight.

Live again,

All roads end,  
I'll be coming home.  
Tend your light,  
'Cause on this night,  
I'll be coming home.

Escaped the hell of calculated mortals,  
Then drank the blood of a king.

The desert rain has washed away direction,  
Had angels looking after me,

So it seems.

Live again,  
All roads end,  
I'll be coming home.  
Tend your light,  
'Cause on this night,  
I'll be coming home.

My story ends not far from where it started,  
My weary limbs have grown old.

I've seen the world through the eyes of a nomad,  
Home is where the heart is I've been told,

So I go.

Live again,  
All roads end,  
I'll be coming home.  
Tend your light,  
Cause on this night,  
I'll be coming home.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home..."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Piers parents

**A/N: this is a nivansfield fic! I am a huge nivansfield fan...actually i like pairing chris with everyone...but if you don't like just skip this chapter please! For you fellow Nivansfield lovers who have a facebook, theres a Piers Nivans page that supports Nivansfield and I would like to share with you all! /PuppyPiers is the link! give them a like ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Piers' parents**_

Piers shifted feet as he stood stiffly in his room, wearing his casual wear of the BSAA jacket, jeans and sneakers. Well, their room. Ever since he started dating Chris they all but moved in together. Piers spent most of his time at his Captain's house, though he still hasn't packed the rest of his belongings and made it official.

Shifting feet again, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It wasn't like him to get nervous, but he couldn't help it. Sure, dating Chris was a risk in itself. Captain and Lieutenant relationships in any branch of the military were strictly prohibited. So when they went out, they would go out of town. Only a few people knew, Chris' long time friend Jill, and Alpha.

Well...the team figured it out when they walked in on their captain and lieutenant having a make-out session in his office. It was pretty awkward for a while, and Andy especially wouldn't let them live it down until Piers threatened to put a bullet in his eye...

Anyway, right now, that wasn't the reason why he was nervous. Nope.

He was nervous because his parents wanted to meet the man that had their baby boy feeling like he was on cloud nine.

Yes, Chris had to meet his parents.

Piers furrowed his brow as he shook his head.

It was tough for them to accept Piers was gay. His mother loved him no matter what he chose, she just wanted him to be happy. But his father? As a fellow man in the military, he shunned Piers at first. No matter how talented his son was he wouldn't bat an eye his way. This led to a lot of tension between them.

This was one of the main reasons he was nervous. How would his father react? Especially Chris being his Captain? And the age gap?

"And I thought I was nervous, don't think I've ever seen you so shaky."

Piers turned to see his boyfriend walk out of the bathroom, dressed and ready. He had his red buttoned down shirt opened, revealing a tight wife beater that didn't leave anything to the imagination, outlining Chris' muscled torso. He wore simple faded jeans and sneakers as well. He still had some stubble, since he knew Piers liked it on him, and his hair was its normal style with the fluff in the front, almost similar to Piers. Said snipper felt himself relax slightly as he walked over to his captain.

"As much as I love to see this chest of yours, I don't think my parents would like that." Piers said huskily as he buttoned up Chris' shirt, leaving the top 3 open. Chris smirked as grabbed Piers' hands in his and kissed him gently.

"Hmm, guess not. And I don't need you eyeing me up like I'm dinner in front of your parents. Nervous?" Chris asked quietly as he leaned his forehead against Piers' and snaked his arm around Piers' waist, pulling their bodies close together.

Piers nodded, looking into his captain's dark brown eyes. "My dad isn't really...into the whole gay thing."

Chris looked into Piers' sharp hazel eyes, filled with concern he knew only he would be able to read. Around others Piers was stoic and focused, around Chris, he was more...himself.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. He's a dad, so I know to expect the worst. After all, I do the same to Claire's boyfriends, especially Leon." Both brunettes smirked at Chris' comment. Chris was very protective of his little sister, Piers was able to meet her a few times and, even though he knew she could handle herself, he thought it was sweet how protective Chris was. It was just in his nature.

"We don't have to do this you know..." Chris said after a while.

"I think I'll be alright. Besides...my mom would kill me if I cancelled now." Piers smiled slightly at the thought of his mother, making Chris smile as well, pulling back and leading Piers to the door.

"So then let's go." Chris all but dragged Piers to the car, pushing him in the drivers seat and taking the passengers side. Piers took a deep breath as he started up the car and drove to his parents house. The closer they got, the more nervous he seemed to get. He was twitching and even took a wrong turn. Chris knew Piers well enough to know he was nervous, so he tried his best to calm him down before the pulled up.

"So, what's your family like?"

Piers glanced at him quickly in confusion before he turned back to the road. "Well...theres my mom, my dad, and my little brother. We also have a dog, his name's Ninja, because he's pretty talented for a dog." Piers smirked and Chris chuckled, glad his plan was working. "There was one time I fired a ball from one of those ball shooters and the little guy all but teleported after it and caught it while it was still in the air."

Chris whistled, impressed. "Always knew you were a dog person."

"My brother's name is Nate, he's in his third year of high school. He's a smart kid, wants to be a pyrotech. But he has a lot of academies on his ass with scholarships and stuff. He has everything set for him so far, really good in physics and chemistry, and has an ok shot."

"Especially compared to you..." Chris muttered, smirking when Piers rolled his eyes at him with a small smile. "You guys are close?"

"We were..." Piers muttered. "Ever since I joined the BSAA we haven't talked much. He was the first to figure out my sexual preferences and never once was bothered by it..."

Chris nodded in understanding. Claire didn't mind one bit who Chris was in bed with, though she would tease him constantly. He himself hasn't talked to Claire in some time, she was busy with TerraSave stuff, so she called whenever she could.

"My mom's name is Janice, she's really...motherly, almost to a fault. She still treats me like a kid sometimes." Piers pouted and Chris couldn't help but ark out a laugh.

"That's what they're there for, Piers."

"I know I know. She wants nothing more than for me to be happy. She works as a nurse now. We used to move around a lot when I was a kid and she could never manage to get a doctors position. My dad, Russ...he retired from being a General about a year ago. One of the most respected. We used to be really close. He would teach me to shoot and tell me war stories. Ever since he found out he's been giving me the cold shoulder..."

Chris sighed. He was nervous but he always knew to keep a level head. He mentally took notes. The family itself seemed fine. Light convo with the father if its a must and this dinner should go by smoothly. His father was the general so he'd have access to most of Chris' files. He'd know he was Piers' captain. He knows he'd take role of scary father for Claire, but this might be different, Captain's weren't allowed to be with their subordinates.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Chris tried to reassure him. Piers just shook his head as they pulled up into a driveway. The house itself was simple, a two story, peach colored house with a large front lawn, which was kept neat. The grass was trimmed short with a few bushes and a tree. The driveway had a stone road that led to the front door, which was a simple white door with a bell on the side.

As Piers and Chris stepped out, he heard a dog barking in the house. Nerves finally hit his as he hesitated slightly. One glance at Piers and he could tell he was nervous as well, shifting from foot to foot. The looked at each other and nodded, walking up to the front door and ringing the bell. The dog on the other side barked again. After a second, the sound of a lock unlocking was heard and the door opened to reveal a woman a few years older than Chris, though she still looked fairly young. She had the same shade of hair, kept shoulder length and tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were hazel also, just like Piers but with a certain motherly softness and warmness to them, where Piers' were always sharp and focused. She was slightly shorter than Piers, and was wearing a simple grey dress.

"Piers! How good to see you!" She reached out and all but smothered the sniper, who at first grumbled but hugged back just as tight. Chris smiled at the scene.

"Hi mom. Sorry I haven't been around much, I've been busy." Piers muttered. All nerves seemed to die on Piers right away at the sight of his mother.

"I know I know." Janice said as she pulled back reluctantly. "And I see you brought your 'friend'," Janice gave Chris a knowing but warm look as she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Janice Nivans."

"Chris Redfield, nice to meet you Mrs. Nivans." Chris said as she shook her hand. It took him by surprise just how firm her handshake was.

"Please call me Janice," she said as she moved and motioned them inside. "Please, we're just getting dinner ready. Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Chris said as he walked inside and looked around. The first thing he was greeted by was a wooden staircase. After he turned the wall by the door, he was met with a very big and open living-room. Tan couches were arranged around a table and TV, clashing with the wooden floor. The dining room was straight ahead, with a large wooden table with chairs all around. The kitchen was had tiles but wooden cabinets. The counter was made of marble with a steel-colored fridge. Chris barely made his way to the living-room when a rather large Alaskan Malamute ran up surprisingly silent and barked happily, wagging his tail and jumping up on Chris.

"Woah there! Nice to meet you too." Chris laughed as he pet the dog named Ninja. Piers walked out of the kitchen ans whistled. Like a lightning bolt, Ninja ran up to him and greeted him with licks.

"Aww I missed you too buddy." Piers laughed as Chris joined his side.

"He really is pretty fast." Chris said as he crossed his arms and smiled, watching as Piers' face lit up with happiness.

"Yeah, been that way since he was a puppy." Piers said, getting up and letting the dog go. "Mom, where's Nate and Dad?"

"Russ picking him up today. They should be here in a few minutes." Janice said as she put some vegetables in a boiling pot.

"Mmm, I always loved your stew." Piers said with a smile. Chris decided he needed to come over more often, he's never seen Piers smile this much, even with him.

"That's why I'm making it. Why don't you show Chris around?" Janice said with a wink. "Might be the only chance you get."

Piers blushed slightly and rolled his eyes, telling Chris to follow him anyway. Chris grinned as he followed Piers upstairs.

"Okay so there's a bathroom up here. Down there is my parents room, this is Nate's room and over here is my old room." Piers opened the door to his old room and Chris walked inside. Just as he suspected, it was simple and clean. Although it looked like nothing had been touched in years, it was still clean, which must have been his mothers doing. The bed had simple green sheets. His dressers were a mahogany color, a few picture frames here and there. Chris walked over and looked at them. Most of them had the family smiling at the camera. Chris assumed the man next to Janice holding a very happy little Piers was his father. He wasn't smiling but he looked at peace. The older Piers got in the pictures, the more serious he looked.

Russ was the splitting image of Piers, save for the hair. His was a buzz cut. They eyes were similar also, sharp and not missing a beat. He was a few inches taller than Janice and had broad shoulders. Chris sighed. They all looked so happy. He was willing to give that up just for Piers' sexual preference?

"Yeah, everything was much simpler back then." Piers said, coming next to him and looking at the picture.

"Well, he's missing out because you are one hell of a soldier and one hell of a man." Chris said, looking at Piers sternly. Piers could only look into those dark brown eyes he loved so much. Chris stared right back, gazing into the hazel eyes he adored.

"I love you, Chris." He said, blushing when he realized he said it out loud. Chris felt something in his heart flutter. He pulled Piers close by his waist and kissed him passionately. Piers returned the kiss feverishly, throwing his arms over Chris' shoulders. Chris licked Piers' lower lip and he parted his lips eagerly, allowing Chris to ravish the inside of his mouth with his tongue. They wrestled for dominance, which Chris easily won. When the need for air was to great they broke the kiss, Chris leaning his forehead against Piers.

"I love you too Piers. No matter what your father may think of us, just remember that." Piers nodded as he finally pulled away. He led Chris to the basement, where he and his dad had a collection of guns that even Chris was impressed by. It had a shooting range that could fit two people. Most of the guns there, of course, were rifles, a few machine guns, and a few pistols. Even hunting knives were hung up.

"My dad always had a thing for rifles. So I had plenty of practice before I joined the military." Piers explained as Chris carefully lifted and examined a dragunov.

"I can see that. No wonder you hold your rifle like its a third arm." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. Wish I could say the same for my brother though." Piers said, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"Don't worry I was the sharpshooter in STARS I think with the both of us he'd do fine."

"Really? So you think you can take me on a little challenge then, Captain?"

Chris put the rifle down and looked Piers in the eye. His lips were curled up slightly and his eyes twinkled with mischief. Chris felt his nether regions give a twitch of excitement with the way Piers was looking at him.

"Is that a challenge, Piers?" He asked, his voice coming out husky. Piers didn't say anything, just kept looking at him. Chris walked up to Piers, close enough so that they were face to face, breathing each other's air, before he whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Piers suppress a shudder. "Challenge accepted, but if I win..." Chris snaked a hand around Piers' waist and grind his hips against his ATLs. "I get to ravish you all the ways I can imagine."

Piers smirked. "And if I win," he said just as huskily, grabbing his captain's crotch, making Chris have to bite his lips to keep any noise from escaping. "I'll make sure you can't sit right for the next week."

Chris shuddered, grabbing Piers into a passionate and intense kiss. "Game on."

Both soldiers grabbed their preferred weapon, Piers the Dragunov, Chris a simple nine-oh-nine. Piers smirked at his Captain's choice and loaded the rifle. "10 shots, your choice dummy or bulls-eye target."

"Dummy," Chris said as he loaded a clip. He gave Piers a smirk as they lined up. Piers hit the timer and they started. Piers emptied clip after clip, as Chris took his stance and fired perfect shots. Both landed all 10 head shots. Piers looked on, impressed.

"Looks like all that time after hours with Wesker, Jill and Barry in the shooting range paid off. If Forest was still alive I'm pretty sure he'd have a tough time topping that." Chris muttered, mainly to himself. Piers gave him a look. They talked plenty for him to know he was talking about STARS. He went over and gave his Captain a kiss.

"That's why you're the Captain. You don't have to worry about me though, as you can see I can handle myself."

"No doubt about that." Chris chuckled. He tried pulling Piers into a kiss but they heard the sound of Piers' mom calling them.

Connecting to the inner 5 year-olds they were, they ran upstairs and into the living room. Chris was greeted with a teenager who looked like Piers, same eyes and hair color, but a slightly skinnier frame and more laid-back expression. His hair was a style similar to Leon's. The man next to him was no doubt Piers' dad, watching them with a agitated and stern expression.

"Piers, whats up!" Nate came and hugged his brother, Piers returned the hug with a smile.

"Honey, Piers came over for dinner like he promised. He brought his boyfriend." Janice walked in and said. Chris winced as Russ' eyes hardened at the word. Piers stiffened next to him. Janice introduced them anyway. "Chris this is General Russ Nivans. I'm sure Piers told you all about him. Russ this is Chris Redfield, he's..."

"Captain of the BSAA's Alpha Team. Nice to meet you sir." Chris held out his hand. Russ looked him down before giving a tight shake.

"So I assume you'd be Piers' captain?" Russ cut right to the chase. Piers stiffened even more. Chris cleared his throat, his nerves gone as his defensive side took place.

"Absolutely. I've never had a better soldier. He certainly is fit for Alpha."

"Last I checked the leader of a team couldn't use his authority to take advantage of his-"

"I assure you General Nivans," Chris said, trying and failing to contain the venom in his voice. "If Piers at any time decides he's not interested the most I'd have to deal with is a broken heart, but he certainly deserves everything he's achieved so far."

"Russ..." Janice tried, but he spoke over her.

"And if you lose him over the line of duty? Soldiers die every day-"

"NOT my soldiers." Chris said, taking a step forward. "My soldiers are my family. I'd die a thousand time over before I let any one of them die, and I'd gladly die to make sure Piers makes it out every mission alive."

After a moment of intense glaring, Janice cleared her throat. "Dinner's ready. Nate wash up and help me set the table. Piers you mind helping with the food?"

"Sure mom." Piers said, looking between his dad and Chris, who were staring each other down. So much for being nervous. "Chris? You mind helping in the kitchen?" He asked, his voice and eyes returning to their normal stoic self.

Chris looked on for one more second before turning and making his way to the kitchen to help Janice.

"Nice to see you too dad." Piers said, giving his dad a glare before following Chris. Piers Janice and Chris helped set the food and plates while Nate grabbed the drinks and utensils. There wasn't much, just a big pot of vegetable and beef stew and garlic bread with wine and soda.

"So Chris." Janice said as they ate. "I heard you two practicing downstairs, are you a good shot? You know Piers had perfect scores in his academy."

Chris chuckled, looking at Piers who tried to hide his blush by drinking soda. "Well I'm aware of that actually. I observed him at his old academy before asking him to come to the BSAA. He certainly lives up to his nickname, Never-miss Nivans. I uh, actually was the point-man for special tactics force in the police department. Before that I was an air-force pilot. I had to quit college in order to support my sister so I all but grew up in the military."

Chris and Piers exchanged looks. Of course Chris was choosing his words carefully.

"Wow, interesting. What does your sister do then?" Janice asked trying to keep the convo going.

"She works with a relief program. She's very motherly in a way so I know it's perfect for her."

"Aww interesting. I'm sorry I know Piers told me most of the stuff you do is top secret, I just want to keep the convo going."

Chris glanced at Piers again. "Yes that's true. But why don't we talk about something else?" Chris reached for the wine but Piers slapped his hand away. Chris gave him a kicked puppy look before reaching for the soda.

"So Chris..." Russ began, pushing his finished pate to the side to lean forward. Chris and Piers were one one side, Janice and Nate on the other, while Russ was at the head of the table. "I take it you had past...trouble with alcohol?" Chris felt Piers freeze next to him. Chris took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, I've been through a lot of hardships. Unfortunately I chose to try to drink them away, but with the help of my friends, sister and Piers I stopped for the most part."

Russ scoffed as he eyed him again. 'Of course, I can't imagine losing your friends during your time with the RPD would be easy." It was Piers' turn to feel Chris stiffen. "Of course, I'm pretty sure sleeping with a man who has about a ten year age gap is nothing new to you." Chris barred his teeth and stood up, slamming his hands against the table. If he didn't jump from the sudden action he certainly jumped from the way Chris' muscles were flexing.

"Wesker was an asshole who didn't give a damn about anything but himself. He fooled us into thinking he actually cared for the team when we were nothing but his fucking lab rats. I lost almost all of my friends that day because of his sick twisted game! He actually thought he'd be a god and threatened the safety of my best friend. And you know what? I killed him and killed every last one of his stupid creations. And I won't stop until these assholes realize they will never win this war. And you know what? So fucking what I'm a few years older than Piers. He has more heart and maturity than any other man I know. Hell, hes more of a MAN than some soldiers I've seen. He's more of a man than you are. He can make is own decisions. I know for a god dammed fact I love him and he's shown me he love's me. But whether you choose to shun him for following his heart or stand by his side shows the type of man YOU are. And dammit if you were on my team you'd be the first one dead." With that Chris turned to Janice. "The food was delicious Janice. Thank you for dinner, but I really must be going now."

"Chris, wait!" Piers pleaded as he got up and followed Chris, who was already almost at the door.

Chris didn't say anything. He didn't want to make things worse but his temper was getting the best of him. He was surprised when Piers grabbed his hand and was leading him out.

"Piers." Both men turned to Russ, who was standing there with a hard to read expression. He sighed and continued. "It takes guts for anyone to talk to me like that. And it look like he genuinely does care about you. And I can tell by that puppy expression you love him. I don't fully support but...I guess I can't complain when it looks like he'd punch a hole in anyone who would hurt you."

"You're damn right..." Chris muttered. Russ smirked, and Chris figured out where Piers got his smirk from.

Although Piers' was hell of a lot more sexy.

"Come back any time." Russ said, nodding.

Piers and Chris exchanged a look before turning back to the older Nivans.

"Thank you, sir, it means alot."

"Thanks dad." Piers said, awkwardly patting his father's back.

"Umm now that we're having this talk." Nate piped up from behind. Everyone gave him a curious look.

"...I'm gay too."


End file.
